The daily operation and management of NESAC/BIO is the direct responsibility of its Director. Dr. David Castner. The University of Washington (UW) department and college administrations have provided autonomy to him regarding resource activities. The Associate Director. Dr. Lara Gamble, assists the Director with running the scientific components of NESAC/BIO, especially the day-to-day operations. The Associate Director also operates as the Acting Director when the Director is unavailable. The Program Manager, Ms. Mady Lund, assists the Director with running the administrative components of NESAC/BIO. The NESAC/BIO personnel include faculty (Directors plus Investigators), research staff, post-doctoral fellows, students, and administrative staff. Most of the permanent staff have been part of NESAC/BIO for many years. Thus, the procedures that have been developed for effective communication, extensive coordination of different components and tasks, and efficient operation of the resource have been well established and will be continued. NESAC/BIO faculty have active roles in the TRD, collaboration, dissemination and training components of the resource. The post-docs and students are active participants in TRD, collaboration, dissemination and training activities. The Directors and research staff are involved in all components of the NESAC/BIO scientific program. The Directors and administrative staff are involved in the administrative component of NESAC/BIO. Further details and specifics of the individual roles for each person in NESAC/BIO are provided on the following pages as well as in the TRD and Collaboration sections. The UW is long-standing supporter of NESAC/BIO. In the summer of 2012 a new $75 million, state-of-the-art building for the Molecular Engineering and Sciences (MolES) Institute was completed in the heart of the UW Seattle campus. NESAC/BIO was given instrumentation, wet chemistry laboratory and office space in the new MolES building. NESAC/BIO moved into the MolES building during the summer of 2012, consolidating its operations that were previously split between the Chemical Engineering and Bioengineering buildings. This has lead to further streamlining of NESAC/BIO operations. Several of the Nanotechnology User Facility tools were also moved to the MolES building, providing NESAC/BIO with easy access to additional instrumentation such as ellipsometry, confocal microscopy, transmission electron microscopy and scanning electron microscopy. In addition to the new facilities, six different units at the UW provide significant matching funds ($390,000 for this proposal) for both salary support of NESAC/BIO personnel as well as equipment purchases. Further details along with a letter of commitment are provided in the following section. NESAC/BIO has a long history of efficient and productive operations. This experience combined with the new facilities and continuing support from the UW will be used to administer NESAC/BIO so it continues to provide the biomedical research community with cost-effective and efficient access to the latest state-of-the-art instrumentation, experimental methods and data analysis procedures for biomedical surface analysis.